Of heartaches, coffee and honey
by Jamie Doyle
Summary: Kurt is hurting by his unrequited love for Blaine, but when he collapse in front of his class will Blaine finally realize that he loves Kurt too or will he stay as ignorant as ever. Spoilers up to the Blame It on the Alcohol episode.
1. Chapter one

**Hello! I really love Glee so I decided to try this story out, hope you'll like it!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Warblers meeting was a bit insane today; Kurt couldn't really remember what they were arguing about as he tuned them out. Something about a new song or something, but Kurt had lost interest pretty fast since his own problem were weighing him down, now worse than ever.

He threw a cautious look at the man that was responsible for his heavy heart. Blaine Anderson, gorgeous as always. Even if he in this moment was raising his voice against Wes trying to get his point across.

Kurt always thought that people arguing were unattractive, but of course Blaine would be the exception to this ´rule´.

And why was Kurt so miserable? Because he was so hopelessly in love with Blaine, who had made it clear that he was not interested. Kurt´s heart was breaking a little bit more every time, first with the whole Jeremiah thing, and then it broke a bit more when Kurt confessed to Blaine about his liking for him and Blaine's surprised face; like he didn't have a clue what he was feeling for him, felt like a sledgehammer to his heart. Because clearly Blaine hadn´t even taken him into consideration for any feelings at all other than friendship and that hurt.

But still Kurt held a little hope that now that Blaine knew, he would see Kurt in a different light or at least try to. But oh so wrong he was, instead he had to kiss Rachel and have an identity crises without even thinking how Kurt would feel about it. Like feelings for Kurt were so unthinkable to even considerate. That thought alone made him want to crawl into his room and cry. But Kurt kept his game face on so no one would notice his inner struggle even if it were slowly killing him.

Kurt sighed and pressed a finger to his temple, just his luck by getting a headache as if a heartache wasn't enough. He was even feeling a bit warm, but that could be for sitting still in this meeting for almost 2 hours. So when Wes called the meeting to an end ten minutes later, Kurt felt relieved. Now he could go hide in his room and mope some more.

But as he walked out of the room a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Kurt wait. Wes, David and I thought about getting some coffee, would you like to join us?" Blaine asked behind him and as Kurt turned around he almost melted at the smile he was receiving. As tempting as coffee sounded to an coffee addict like him, Kurt knew that he would start to cry if he were in Blaine´s company an longer, he needed a break to gather all of his feeling.

"No", It came out a lot colder than it was meant to and Kurt imagine that Blaine´s shocked expression where mirroring his own.

"Oh, uh", Blaine were trying to compose himself of something to say and Kurt gave a loud sigh.

"I meant I would love to, but my homework is calling out for me and if I'm not done today, I have a feeling our math teacher will literally start to chew me". Okay as far as lying this wasn't completely made up, their math teacher Mr. Gorde probably would, but Blaine didn't have to know that Kurt fished the homework yesterday.

"Okay I understand, would you like some help?" Blaine asked and the smile was back in his face. Kurt felt his headache get worse; ever the helpful Blaine never got a simple hint.

"No thanks I'm fine, see you tomorrow" and with that Kurt turned around and walked away so fast he was almost running. He didn't even have time to see Blaine´s confused and worried expression.

When Kurt finally was in the safety of his room, he let himself fall down on the bed with a moan of pain. Maybe he should take something for the headache? But that meant standing up again and right now that was not an option. Soon enough he didn't have to think about anything as he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter two

**Hi again!**

**Jadeskye79 was wondering if I had a Beta and no I don't but if anybody feels up for the job I would be really grateful! (And thank you for telling me about the wrong spelling and grammars in chapter one, I'll fix them!)**

* * *

_Hot, was Kurt first thought and when he looked around he notice that he was surrounded by fire. Panic was flowing through his veins and he took a step back, but a force stronger than anything he ever felt before crushed him against the ground and he let out a gasp. Kurt tried to make a sound, but his lungs felt crushed under this invisible force. _

_Then as suddenly as it appeared it vanished, the force as well as the flames. Kurt sighed in relief and rolled around so he lay on his back and just like that he couldn't breathe and water was making his limbs go weak._

_`No please! Stop!`_

_**Knock knock.**_

Kurt woke up with a gasp, finally he could breathe again. He wiped his forehead from sweat and stood up. The headache came back in full vengeance and he almost tripped.

_Knock knock._

Right. There's someone at the door.

Kurt tried to fix his uniform; it was all wrinkly and clearly not meant to be slept in. With a dissatisfied look on his face as he realized that his effort were meaningless, he opened the door. And found himself face to face with Jeff (another Warblers friend).

"Hi Kurt!" Jeff said with a smile and when he took time to really watch Kurt's appearance his smiled faltered.

"Dude! Are you okay? I think I've never seen you like this"

Jeff's concerned face really warmed Kurt's heart.

"I'm fine, I just woke up from a little nap", Kurt said and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture but Jeff didn't seem fully convinced.

"Okay if you say so"

"Anyway, was it something you wanted?" Kurt asked since Jeff seemed to have forgotten why he was there in the first place.

"Oh right! I actually came here to ask for your help with this English assignment we have, I'm at a total lost"

And Jeff's smile was back in action.

"English assignment? The one we were supposed to submit to the teacher yesterday?"

And Kurt couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Haha, yeah you know me". Kurt nodded, he did know Jeff, if the homework wasn't submitted in the last second, it was the day after.

"But if you don't feel well I'll go and bother someone else"

"No don't be silly, come in" Kurt said and held his door open.

Jeff walked in to the room and sat down on Kurt's bed.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water, you want anything?" Kurt asked and Jeff shook his head. Kurt took a glass and went in to the bathroom; he filled the glass with water and began to roam around the cupboard for some ibuprofen for his headache.

When he walked out of the bathroom two minutes later Jeff had already got his books out.

"Right, let's begin" Kurt said as he sat down on the bed next to Jeff.

It wasn't that Jeff was stupid, he just had a hard time to concentrate on stuff he wasn't interested in, but Kurt knew this so they took it slowly and it didn't bother him to answer the same question more than once.

One and a half hour later they were finished, just in time for dinner.

"Thanks a lot Kurt!" Jeff said as he stood up and stretched a bit.

"No problem, I'm just glad we were able to finish it"

"Yeah and I think I actually got it this time" Jeff said with a forced laugh and Kurt walked over and put his and on his shoulder.

"You're not stupid Jeff, you just can't concentrate sometimes and that's okay"

"You're awesome Kurt! Blaine's lucky to have you", Jeff said with a sincere smile and Kurt shrugged his shoulder.

"Well I'm pretty lucky to have Blaine as a friend too" and as soon as those word left his lips Kurt realized that Jeff hadn't meant as friends.

"Friend? You're not together?"

Jeff almost looked sad.

"No, no. Just friends". Kurt felt like someone punched his heart as he said those words.

"Weird, I've seen the way you look at Blaine and I've definitely seen the way he looks at you" Jeff said thoughtful. Kurt heart missed a beat.

"And what look is that?"

"The look of complete worship and love"

Kurt opened his mouth but no words came out. Did Blaine really look at him the same way he saw Blaine? Was that even possible?

"I'm sure Blaine would say yes if you asked him out" Jeff said softly, he hadn't missed the longing look in Kurt's eyes. But suddenly reality smashed down and Kurt shook his head.

"No he wouldn't, he knows I like him and the only one whose stupid is me for not getting that someone like Blaine will never want me" Kurt said with a defeated look and Jeff actually felt sad for him.

"Kurt.." Jeff began but Kurt interrupted him. "No it's fine, you should go if you want to make it to dinner".

Kurt opened his door and Jeff walked through it, but before Kurt were able to close it behind him, Jeff turned around.

"I've never met anyone who is as kind and helpful as you are, I like Blaine but if he can't see what an amazing person you are, he's the one who's stupid" Jeff said sincerely and Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Thanks". Jeff nodded and left. "See you at dinner" he said over his back.

Kurt closed the door and felt tears running down his face. Why couldn't his heart stop hurting? Why couldn't he stop loving Blaine as soon as he realized that Blaine didn't love him? Kurt knew why, because love was rarely if ever easy.

He swayed a bit and nausea hit him in full force, Kurt barley made it to the bathroom before he threw up. Yep he was definitely not going to dinner.


	3. Chapter three

**I know this chapter is short but I'll make it up to you guys by making the next chapter longer :)**

**And thank you Kurt Fearella for being my Beta this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath before he let out a loud sigh.

"That's _it_!" Nick put down his drink with more force than necessary, making David and Wes jump a bit.

Blaine turned his head to Nick and gave him his best puppy dog stare. "What?" he asked innocently.

After Blaine, Wes and David had their coffee, they'd gotten into a discussion about some new songs for the Warblers to sing. As the hours went by they were now at dinner in the Dalton dining room. Where they also had met Nick; who were all but happy with the lead soloist of the Warblers for the moment.

"That is the eighth time you sighed in under 10 minutes!" Nick exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, leave him be Nick, can't you see a lovesick guy when you see one?" David laughed. Blaine wrinkled his nose.

"I am not _lovesick_!"

"No? So you are not thinking about your precious Kurt?" David asked with innocent eyes.

"NO!" Blaine protested.

David and Wes exchanged a look and smirked at Blaine. Nick raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. "Yes, speaking of Kurt, where is he?"

Blaine sighed again before closing his eyes.

"That's what I would like to know! I mean he didn't look well before ….so maybe he's sick?" Blaine's said. His warm eyes flew open and his friends could see concern in them.

"Don't worry Blaine, I'm sure he'll turn up and if not you could always visit him before curfew." Nick said soothingly. David and Wes nodded.

"I guess..." Blaine still looked worried.

But before the others could say anything else Jeff walked past the pair of them without even sparing his friends a glance. He looked strangely upset.

"Hey Jeff!" Nick shouted with a smile. Jeff stopped but didn't turn around.

"Come sit down with us! We're all finished, but we could keep you company."

But as the blond Warbler turned to them with a look of anger, Nick's grin faltered.

Jeff walked up to them and slammed his tray on the table, making all the guys look up, alarmed. Jeff's eyes were on Blaine, who in turn look confused.

"Look Blaine, we're friends and all, but right now I'm not happy with you." Jeff said in a calm voice.

"W-what? Did I do something to upset you?" Blaine asked, feeling even more confused.

"Yes! No! Argh! I hate that you don't even know how sad you make him, it's infuriating!"

David, Wes and Nick looked quietly back and forth between Jeff and Blaine.

"Who?" Jeff gave Blaine a frustrated look.

"Kurt!" and Blaine's mouth opened in shock. Jeff sighed and the anger he felt before seemed to ebb away as he sat down next to Nick.

"Look, I know you and Kurt are as oblivious as they come, but it kills me to see him so sad!" Jeff said.

"I just came from him and he looked so sad and pale – and I get the feeling that his stress about you is making him sick."

Blaine looked baffled. "He's stressed about me? Why?"

But before Jeff opened his mouth to answer him, Nick grabbed Blaine's hand, making him look at Nick instead of Jeff.

"Are you really that oblivious? Because we all…" Nick pointed his hand around the table "… see how much Kurt likes you and you him"

Everybody at the table waited for Blaine's reaction.

"I… I'm not sure…" Of what Blaine were not sure of, they never found out. The next second Blaine was out of his chair, walking quickly across the dining room.

David, Wes, Nick and Jeff all smiled as they watched Blaine disappear.

"You think he got it? Are they going to confess their undying love for each other now?!" Jeff asked, exalted and his friends laughed.

"Who knows? At least it seems like they are finally going to talk about it." David said and all the Warblers wished them good luck.

But lady luck seemed to be asleep today, because when Blaine turned up at Kurt's room and knocked, nobody answered.


	4. Chapter four

**Hi everyone! It took some time to write this chapter but I think I really like how it turned out :) Hope you'll like it too!**

**And a big thanks to my beta Kurt Fearella who was incredibly fast with this chapter!**

* * *

Blaine stared intensely at Kurt's door, waiting for it to open. But as his legs began to cramp for standing so tense for at least 10 minutes, Blaine cast one last look at the door before he turning around and walking away.

_Odd, _Blaine thought. _Even if he's sleeping he should have heard the knocking, right? _

Blaine stopped walking for a second, thinking hard. He turned around and began walking in another direction.

_If he felt sick, maybe he when to the nurse._

_I hope it's nothing bad he's got, hopefully just a small cold. But what was it Jeff thought? That it was stress that he, Blaine, had caused?_

Blaine got a bad feeling in his stomach. _Does Kurt really like me? But what do I really feel about Kurt? I know I like him, he's my best friend! But do I like, _like _him? _

Blaine stopped right outside of the school nurse's door and paused. _What should I tell Kurt? I _think _I like you? That just sounds mean. Well, right now I just want to know how he is, _Blaine reasoned, and pushed opened the door.

Nobody but the school nurse was in the room. She sat hunched over some papers, her long black hair covering her face. As she heard the door open, she lifted her face to Blaine's and gave him a small smile.

"Hello," she said politely and Blaine gave her a nod.

"Hi, I'm looking for my friend Kurt, has he been here?"

"Kurt…?"

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine clarified and she looked thoughtful.

"I don't think so, let me check..." the nurse walked over to another pile of paper across the room. "Hmm.. Hummel, Hummel..." She looked up at Blaine and as she shook her head, his feeling in his stomach worsened.

"Is he sick?" she asked carefully, clearly noticing Blaine's discomfort.

"Yes…No. I'm not sure, he didn't look well last time I saw him so I figured that maybe he came here." Blaine explained, and the nurse gave him a soft smile.

"You seem worried, have you tried his room?"

"Yeah, he didn't answer." Blaine said unhappily and looked down at the floor. He heard the nurse approach him and felt her put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably already asleep and didn't hear you."

Blaine let out a sigh.

"I guess..."

"You'll see. He'll probably turn up at breakfast tomorrow."

"You're right, thanks" Blaine said and started toward the door, but her voice stopped him.

"If he still looks unwell, be sure to take him to me. Better safe than sorry, right?" she said and Blaine gave her a nod before heading to his own room.

Blaine knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight; he had a lot to think about.

* * *

As soon as the alarm clock sounded, Kurt woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily and his eyes couldn't focus on anything. The room spun sickeningly.

Kurt closed his eyes and then reopened them, but he still felt groggy. At least the room was in the right angle. He turned the alarm off, stood up slowly and then walked to the bathroom to splash water in his face.

Normally the cold water on his face would wake him up a bit, but today it made him want to go to his bed and burrow under the covers.

_Okay, I clearly don't feel good, so maybe I should stay in my room today, _Kurt thought as he looked at himself through the mirror. Kurt was normally pale, but now he looked like a ghost with eyes barely open. _But I hate getting behind in school! Okay let's see, I feel dizzy, have a headache and I feel warm and a bit nauseated. Not good… and I did throw up yesterday. _

Kurt walked back to his bed and sat down. _Okay here's the deal: if I have a fever I stay here and if not… I'll just take some pill and go to class, _Kurt decided. He took out the thermometer from his nightstand. He put it under his tongue and waited.

Two minutes later the thermometer beeped and he looked at the screen. He had to do a double take because the 102.2 °F that lit up was far from what he had expected. With a groan he threw the thermometer on the nightstand and lied down on his bed. _Okay. My body has spoken and back to sleep I'll go, _Kurt thought and his eyes grew heavy.

The sleep lasted for about an hour before Kurt woke up. He needed to use the bathroom. When he was finished, he dragged himself to bed again. But something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A paper on his desk. An important piece of paper on his desk.

The damn math assignment was taunting him, and it needed to be submitted today! Mr. Gorde was vicious when it came to assignments, and there was no way Kurt wanted Mr. Gorde´s wrath if he could help it.

Kurt walked a bit unsteadily to his desk and took a firm grip on the paper. _Fine! I'll just leave this now since we are about to have Mr. Gorde now either way. I'll leave it and then go back here… or possibly the nurse, _Kurt thought, determined.

But as he walked to the classroom some part of his brain told him this was a stupid idea and that at least he should have taken some kind of medicine before this insane quest.

* * *

Blaine was not happy. Lack of sleep did that to a person and besides, Kurt hadn't shown up for breakfast. Blaine really doubted that he would show up in math class, which was going to start in five minutes.

Blaine shook his head, trying not to think about Kurt. He couldn't visit him until lunch, anyway. _No point in dwelling on that now, Mr. Gorde looks like he's after blood today, _Blaine thought when he saw Mr. Gorde walk in to the classroom with a stern (more than usual) face.

He was one of those old teachers who had been teaching for far too long and now seemed to have made tormenting students his life mission.

"Sit down and be quiet! Those of you who have forgotten todays homework will be punished!" Mr. Gorde yelled and half the class groaned.

* * *

When Kurt was right outside the classroom he heard Mr. Gorde's loud voice: "Sit down and be quiet! Those of you who have forgotten today's homework will be punished!"

Kurt swallowed a gulp and walked into the classroom. Mr. Gorde noticed him immediately and marched over to him.

"Mr. Hummel, you're late!", he growled and Kurt took an involuntarily step back.

"Sorry sir! I was only going to leave you the homework and then walk to the nurse, because I don't feel so well," Kurt explained, and handed Mr. Gorde the assignment.

Mr. Gorde took the paper but gave Kurt a chilling smile.

"Well you don't seem any different than usual to me, still pale. Beside since you're already here, you can stay until class is over." he barked and returned to the whiteboard and began furiously write down some numbers.

Kurt stood almost paralyzed for a second. He felt worse than he did this morning and if he chose to run out of the classroom, he was _almost_ certain that Mr. Gorde wouldn't follow him. But then again what was the point in coming here if he would be punished for leaving?

Kurt saw Blaine's worried face and blushed in embarrassment. Blaine was half standing up from his place in the front row looking like he wanted to walk over to Kurt and that made Kurt feel bad.

_He shouldn't worry about me._ _Okay I'll stay so he sees that I'm fine and I'm only going to sit down for an hour and a half anyway, then I can walk to my bed and stay there forever, _Kurt thought as he made his way to an empty seat by Nick further back of the room. Nick also gave Kurt a worried look as he almost fell down on the chair instead of sitting down slowly.

"Are you alright?", Nick whispered and Kurt gave him a small nod and a tight smile. _If I can survive this, I'll be alright,_ Kurt thought before he felt his headache worsen.

Half an hour in to the lecture and Kurt was ready to cry. His stomach had started to hurt and he was ready to wave the white flag. Blaine kept looking over his shoulder at Kurt and Nick was rambling on about something in Kurt's ear.

"… he isn't very good at English studies, but he definitely make up for that with other stuff like…" Nick's voice tuned out as Kurt buried his head in his hands. _Only an hour left, only an hour left, oh sweet Gaga! Please let me not throw up in front of Blaine and the others,_ Kurt thought and that was probably the closest to a prayer he had come and he couldn't help thinking how proud Mercedes would have been of him.

"… and have you notice how hot Jeff looks when he's all worked up? I mean you should have seen him yesterday at dinner? Damn, I was so close to just jumping him!"

Okay now Kurt was sure he was imagining things. Surely Nick did not just proclaim his love for Jeff, right?

Kurt let out an 'urgh'-sound and with shaky legs he stood up.

"Mr. Hummel! We are in the middle of – " but Kurt cut Mr. Gorde of.

"I'm sorry sir; I really don't feel well and…" Kurt didn't get any longer than that as he felt cold sweat creep up his body and all the sound from the classroom became lower and his vision started to fade. His last thought was: _Oh crap, _before blackness surrounded him and the world was gone.


	5. Chapter five

**Hi! Thank you so much for the nice reviews and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, my school work is now finished for the summer and I'm not working as much as I did before, so I'm looking forward to a healthy and fun summer with lots of reading and writing!**

**Hope you'll like the last chapter of "Of heartaches, coffee and honey!"  
And a lot of thanks to Kurt Fearella for being my Beta for the last chapter even if I almost took forever to update, lol.**

* * *

_How can I still breathe when I'm almost certain that my heart just stopped?_

Blaine could understand feeling bad and feeling really bad, but to be sure that your heart stopped altogether was to him an exaggeration. Surely people didn't feel that. Right?

Had Blaine really been this scared before?

The answer was as clear as day: _No._

Blaine knew from the moment Kurt stepped in to the classroom that he did not belong there. He needed a big bed with an armful of blankets and some medicine. Possibly even a hospital.

After meeting Blaine's worried glance for a few seconds, Kurt had walked to the end of the classroom and sat down next to Nick. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and even as Mr. Gorde began his lecture about the significance of pi or something equal boring, Blaine couldn't help glancing behind him at Kurt from time to time.

As the lecture went on, Blaine understood that his assumption of Kurt feeling really sick was an understatement. And just as Blaine was ready to stand up and drag Kurt to the nurse himself, Kurt actually stood up on shaking legs.

"Mr. Hummel! We are in the middle of – ."

"I'm sorry Sir; I really don't feel well and…"

But what Kurt was going to say, nobody would know as the pale boy's eyes closed and he collapsed on to the floor.

So back to the feeling of having your heart stop; new conclusion. Not an exaggeration. More like an understatement.

"Kurt!" Blaine manage to shout out before he ran to Kurt's fallen body. Nick were already at Kurt's side trying to shake him awake. All the other student were standing up and whispering, not sure what to do.

"Mr. Gorde, Kurt definitely needs to go to the nurse. Does he have your _permission_ now?" Nick asked snappishly. Mr. Gorde took a uneasy step back and nodded weakly.

"Come on Blaine, let's get Kurt to the nurse," Nick said quietly. Blaine took a deep, shaky breath and together helped Nick pull Kurt from the floor.

As they made way out of the classroom, the other students quietly made room and Nick cast one last glare at Mr. Gorde before they turned the corner.

* * *

When Kurt finally came to, everything was fuzzy. He was surrounded by hushed voices. Blinking the world into a clearer view, the voices stopped.

Kurt felt suddenly exhausted and closed his eyes again.

"Kurt?" a honeyed voice came from the left.

"Here let me help you," The same voice said, and Kurt could feel helping hands on him. The voice registered to him and he opened his eyes only to meet Blaine's chocolaty brown ones.

"Blaine," Kurt said, but his voice was a whisper.

Blaine's face broke out in a huge smile.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked. He slipped his hand behind Kurt's back and helped him into a sitting position.

"Yeah, you scared the crap out of us!" came Nick's voice from the foot of the bed.

Kurt saw Jeff, Nick Wes and David siting in a semicircle around his bed, all with a coffee mugs in their hands. His face reddened – he was the center of attention and was _so _not up to the task right now.

A soft hand suddenly found its way to Kurt's forehead and Kurt almost jumped out of his skin before he met with Blaine's apologizing eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that your temperature has been quite high these last few hours," Blaine explained, and withdrew his hand.

"So what happened?" Kurt asked tentatively. Did he really want to know?

"Well first you ignored your body's desperate begging for rest, then you collapsed in class and these two carried you here." said a kind voice, and Kurt saw the school nurse standing in the doorway. Kurt blushed again.. Had Blaine really _carried_ him? And fainting in class, so not cool. _So much for not calling everybody's attention to me_, Kurt thought with a sigh.

"So then..." the nurse continued, "...while I examined you, the short one was frantically running around, sick with worry. I almost thought I'd have to sedate him." The nurse laughed. So did the other guys – except Blaine, who just looked down.

"Well you really scared me," Blaine said still refusing to look up and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"You really did. Actually you scared all of us," Nick said and gave Kurt a little wink.

"Yes, your temperature was alarmingly high. If your fever hadn't let up a couple of hours ago I would have had to call the hospital" the nursed said and Kurt felt a bit bad at having to worry everybody. Then something struck him.

"_Hours_? How long have I been here?"

"Almost a whole day," Jeff piped up and Kurt swallowed. _A whole day?! _

"Could you give me and Kurt some space?" Blaine asked and the guys nodded. They grabbed their mugs and exited the room.

"I'll also give you some space, but first you need to take this," the nurse said and gave Kurt some pills and a glass of water. Kurt drowned the pills quickly and the nurse left too.

The room was filled with an eerie silence and Kurt looked at his hands, the ceiling, the floor – anywhere but Blaine. He was afraid of what the raven-haired boy had to say. Though when Blaine finally broke the silence, Kurt had to look up because Blaine had begun to sing.

**La la, la la la la****  
****La la, la la la**

**I like your smile****  
****I like your vibe****  
****I like your sty-yle****  
****But that's not why I love you**

**And I, I like the way****  
****You're such a sta-ar****  
****But that's not why I love you**

**Hey, do you feel****  
****Do you feel me?****  
****Do you feel what I feel too?****  
****Do you need, do you need me?****  
****Do you need me?**

**You're so beautiful****  
****But that's not why I love you****  
****I'm not sure you know****  
****That the reason I love you is you**

**Being you, just you****  
****Yeah the reason I love you****  
****Is all that we've been through****  
****And that's why I love you**

As the last notes of the song was sung Kurt's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. Blaine gave him a soft smile.

"It's true you know… the song. I – I really do love you and I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for me to figure that out." Blaine said. Kurt couldn't even speak, but when Blaine's eyebrows came together with fear he spoke up.

"I love you too," he said simply, and Blaine leaned forward and embraced him.

When they finally let go, Blaine filled Kurt in about what he had missed and as they sat and stared into each other's eyes talking, their hearts at ease and ridiculous smiles on their faces.

* * *

Two days later Kurt was well enough to make it to breakfast on his own. In the hallway Blaine met up with him and they walked to the dining room, hand in hand.

When they reached their usual table, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff greeted them with goofy smiles.

"Finally!" David shouted and both Kurt and Blaine blushed as people began to look their way.

"Yes, it only took you guys _forever_!" Wes said, rolling his eyes.

"Not to mention a little help from sickness and disorientation," Nick added.

"True, but disorientation or not, what I imagine you say to me before I fainted really made me realize how dizzy I was," Kurt laughed and Nick paled.

"What? What did you think he said?" Jeff asked intrigued. Nick was suddenly very still.

"I don't really remember much – something about you being hot and wanting to jump you?" Kurt and all the other guys excluding Nick and Blaine, laughed until they almost cried.

But they all abruptly stopped when they heard a chair being pushed out. Nick fled the room.

"What the – ?" David raised an eyebrow. Kurt turned worriedly to Blaine, who gave him a small smile.

"I don't think you imagined it," he said softly and realization hit Kurt and he looked regretful. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his "It's okay – you didn't know."

Jeff looked at them back and forth, confusion clearly written on his face.

"What are you guys talking about? That the things Nick said was _true_? That's ridiculous!"

"No Jeff, I think Nick has been interested in you for quite some time." Blaine explained to Jeff, who huffed.

"Really? Then why didn't he say something sooner? It's not like I would end our friendship." Jeff said a little disbelievingly. Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded and turned to meet Jeff's stare.

"Because sometimes our fear of rejection makes us do stupid things like not taking the chance on something you really want."

Jeff stared at Kurt and then to Blaine. "What should I do?"

"Do what your heart tells you to. Do you feel anything for Nick?" Blaine asked, and Jeff looked thoughtful.

"Hey Wes," David whispered "I'm feeling a bit confused."

"Well apparently Nick is in love with Jeff," Wes whispered back "And now Jeff's realizing that he might love Nick..." Jeff gave them an irritated look, before heading off after his best friend.

"Go Niff!" Wes shouted, and David laughed. Blaine and Kurt just sighed and pretended not to know them.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Jeff found Nick in their dorm. He walked in to find Nick sitting at a desk with his head in his hands.

"So, you think I'm hot do you?" Jeff said and couldn't help but smirk.

"Please don't mock me – I'm really sorry though, and I promise to not let it affect our friendship," Nick said without moving.

Jeff let out an annoyed huff.

"Well, what if I don't want to forget it?"

Nick's head flew up and he stared at Jeff in shock.

"Wh-what?" Nick gulped and Jeff walked closer to Nick until he was leaning over him.

"I think I've always loved you more than as a friend, but feelings this strong are foreign to me and I think I've just pushed them aside for a long time."

When Nick still didn't say anything, Jeff gave him a small smile.

"What I'm trying to say is that I like you too, if you still want to jump me that is." Jeff laughed and gave Nick a suggestive look.

Nick's face flushed and he gave Jeff a shy smile before he lifted his head a bit higher and gave Jeff a soft kiss. When they broke apart Nick smiled at Jeff adoringly.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"Knew you'd taste like coffee and honey" came the reply and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Well I do drink a lot of coffee and eat a lot of honey flavored candy"

"Hmm... tastes good!" Nick laughed, and now it was Jeff's turn to flush. But before Jeff could say anything back, Nick dragged him down for another soft kiss.

A soft kiss which later turned a lot hotter. They moved to Jeff's bed.

* * *

"Hey wait a minute!" David said, stopping in the middle of a corridor. He and Wes were on their way to their next class. Kurt and Blaine had sneaked away some time ago, to make out no doubt.

"What?" Wes answered confused about David's outburst.

"Your dorm is next to Blaine right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"And mine is next to Niff"

"Yes well done, still not seeing the point."

"The walls are pretty thin right?" David's loud voice had turned to a whisper.

"For god's sake David! What the hell are you… oh...OH no!" comprehension dawned on Wes and he turned white. "There won't be any sleeping for us the next couple of nights won't there?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

**THE END**


End file.
